


Fairness

by merdel11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ableism, Aequitas usually isn't represented like this, Canonical Character Death, Discrimination, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sexism, but i wanted to put my own spin on things, it all good, only mentioned - Freeform, she is usually represented more with money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: AEQUITAS: the divine personification of fairness, equality and justice.Commodus was an unfair ruler. Aequitas has had enough and decides to change this.(Mentions of death. A study of this amazing goddess)
Relationships: (only mentioned) - Relationship, Apollo/Emperor Commodus, Apollo/Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fairness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I bring to you another fic of obscure characters. Actually, she isn't even in the books, haha. She's a really goddess though. Her myths were only created in the second to third century, which is in the later years of the roman empire, and she was often used to justify propaganda and what not of the empire. It's a really cool concept to unearth--how corruption can lead to manipulation and stuff like that. Sadly, I wasn't able to get into that area of the myths, but rather decided to do my own twist. I just think it's really interesting to show that even though humans have evolved over the years, our discriminatory ways have still prevailed over everything else that has failed, and that is not okay. I hope you get some insight on how much these later years have changed in the way of equality and how our world has evolved and stayed the same since the early centuries. 
> 
> Also, yeah, I know Commudos' rule was in the late 100's and not the 200's, but I wanted to incorporate him in here, so sorry for that inaccuracy.

These dreadful humans are going to be the death of her. Aequitas honestly couldn’t believe why they were so joyous about bloodshed and executing people of disabilities. It just made no sense to her. Everyone should be, and is, equal and should be treated as such, no matter the circumstances. These treacherous beings are throwing people’s freedoms away. 

Aequitas shook her head. The goddess stood in the crowd of people who gathered for another gruesome death of one, a small child not even old enough to help harvest, brutally murdered for not acting the same as the other kids. This new emperor, Commodus, was really frustrating her. Though she had heard not some moon phases ago that the god Apollo started a relationship with the blood-thirsty emperor, and she quite likes Apollo if you dismiss his selfish personality, it did not change her opinion on Commodus. The emperor was never fair.

Blending in with the people around her, she made her way through the crowd of men and women. That was another thing she despised. The inequality of the different genders peeved Aequitas to no end. These men dare to put her on their coins with her symbols of fairness and then they turn around and treat their counterparts like garbage? Anger started boiling up inside of her. Teeth clenched and walking faster through the hordes of people who love to watch the misfortunate die, Aequitas made her way to her desired destination. This has been going on for too long and something needs to be done about it. She would not stand this for any longer. 

The goddess stormed through the tent of Commodus. Her jaw was aching, and her heart was pounding. Aequitas looked around for the young emperor, over the smooth, wooden furniture and gold-incrusted jewelry strewn about. Her eyes caught him almost immediately. The emperor was fuming about something, ranting about how a person lesser than himself had poisoned him through the food they presented him.  _ Served him right _ , the goddess of fairness sniffed mentally. 

Before stepping further into the tent, Aequitas spotted another figure with the man. If you only took a glance at him, it would seem like he was calm and collected, but if you searched through his eyes a tad longer you would see the distress in them. Aequitas recognized the young man for they had met before. Curly blonde hair, tanned skin and a shining, if not egotistical, demeanor. It was Apollo, the son of Jupiter. The two deities had met many times before, for Apollo wasn’t the fairest of them all and Aequitas always strived to correct the wrongs of the unfaithful. This, as the other times, was one of those instances.

Over the shoulder of the emperor, Apollo glanced up and caught the eye of Aequitas. His eyes were steely with determination, acceptance and sorrow. With that, Aequitas nodded once and then turned to leave as soon as she came. She knew the deal was done, that fate will reveal itself in due time. And though this was only one factor of the large equation taken to equality and fairness dealt with, it still was one less thing bothering her. Aequitas could only hope that the next rule of emperor brought back the peace and prosperity of the Five Good Emperors, that women and men would be treated as equals, that people could love whoever they may choose, that people with disabilities aren’t treated like scum and that the wealthy help the poor and the poor help the wealthy. Though it was a large quest to complete, nothing was impossible. So there, Aequitas hoped for a better future; thrived for it, fought for it, prayed for it and did the necessary deeds.

Later that night, Commodus died at the hands of his lover, but in the view of it all, the act was done out of  _ fairness _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and learned something new!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome and kudos and comments are appreciated as well!
> 
> If you want, you can also check out the blog on Amino that this is posted in to see my teammates work as well! ---> https://aminoapps.com/c/halfblood/page/blog/greek-roman-gods-hbbw-4/pXg1_VxXuQuEbZDG5JejpgWWVlamB65mGd6
> 
> Bye! (￣y▽,￣)╭


End file.
